Quite Close
by nylanna
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a native in the cluttered town of Canewood. Although she is a native in the town, she did not gain a friend, not even one. When Hotaru came to the town, Mikan decided to be her friend though she is much stranger than that of the natives. S


"**Quite Close"**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Alice Academy_… but perhaps someday! (:lol:) 

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura is a native in the cluttered town of Canewood. Although she is a native in the town, she did not gain a friend, not even one. When Hotaru came to the town, Mikan decided to be her friend though she is much stranger than that of the natives. She was quiet and seems not to notice how strange the place was. Still, Mikan is really eager to earn a friend now. (Mikan's OIV)

**Chapter I: **_Unexpected Visitor _

**,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+**

I was walking down the street one day, and then I saw an eccentric girl in an uncommon dress. From that, I know that she was not a native here. Though there was a persistent smile in her face, I knew that there was something strange inside. When I saw her face, I didn't know what to say. Her eyes were quite different than that of the others. In the muddled town of Canewood wherein it was known to have chaotic people, there is no way an ordinary girl will come closer to this town. Therefore, what is she up to?

I stepped into a chair near me so that I will be able to see her despite of the crowd around her. By then, I notice how beautiful she was. Her long soft black hair corresponds to her deep-set black eyes. Her smile was also beautiful. Also, her dress was so chic and classy. Perhaps, she was from a certain rich family outside the town. _Well… Whoever she is, maybe I should give her a little talk._

I try my best to get near her but it was so difficult to take a step closer because of the fact that the crowd is growing. _Who is she anyway? Well… Maybe because of the fact that she is wearing a 'strange' dress and looks like she came from a rich heir from the other town…Well, whatever that is…I must really know her._

Realizing that maybe it was not my lucky day to know her, I stepped outside the crowd walk a meter or two then lowered my face. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice from the crowd. It made my heart shiver.

"Mikan-chan!"

I turned around to know where the familiar voice came from but I can't see a thing aside form the crowd. I can't remember whomever that voice came from. I think it came from an old man for it is harsh yet still soothing to be someone evil.

Just that my instinct say, I have to go if I can't see someone. _Maybe it's just my imagination…_

But just when I turned around to back home, someone tapped me from the back.

"Mikan-chan! Have you forgotten your old granpa?"

I turned around when he said that he was granpa. I was shocked. He was really granpa.

But how could that be?

I can still remember that day.

The day that changed my life…

I was at school that day, July 06, 2003. _(a/n: happy birthday, kuya!)_It was my classmate's birthday. I enjoyed everything at first, for everyone is happy. Furthermore, that day was the only day in my life wherein I felt happy with my dear classmates. For they let me join the games prepared, and participate in everything that they will do. Maybe it is because of the fact that they do not want to ruin my classmate's birthday. That day was pretty cool.

However, the tarot cards I used before that day diagnosed that day to be unlucky. It revealed me two cards, the card of sorrow and the card of secrets. I wonder what does the card means.

The first card's meaning was revealed to me at exactly 10:00 am.

In the midst of party and the happiness in my face, the principal called me. I was terrified. _What in the world have I done to make me go to this office?_

Granpa once told me that he didn't want me getting into that office. Well… why? It is because of the fact that only the naughty ones were called into that office…. those who need special attention. Though I do not have friends, I know that must not be in that day for I'm so happy… well at first.

"Ms. Sakura, the town doctor called a while ago…"

I listened to every little word that he spoke… and in every word that he made, there was nothing that made up my mind.

"The doctor told me something about…"

Nothing…there was nothing that made up my mind… until she told me the 'keyword' to make my mind work.

"…About your grandfather--"

"--Granpa?"

My heart grew faster and faster…making me unable to breath.

"Yes…well you see he was quite old for his age and.."

"What's with granpa?!"

I didn't even notice that I have raised my voice to the principal. I was lucky to know that after I shouted at him, he did not put me into the detention hall.

"He's gone.. and--"

"Gone where? When will he come back? Will it be this week? Well… maybe next week? Please tell him that I wanted him to come back as soon as possible--"

I knew in the first place, when he said that granpa was gone, the true meaning of his words. It states that he'll never come back for he was already with the angels he used to tell me. Of course, he'll be with the good ones…But then just when I started my sentence, my eyes started to gave up. Tears rolled into my cheek.

"Mikan…"

"Granpa, why did you left me today? Why? You must have said goodbye"

I knelt into the shinny floor of the room. I do not care if there was someone looking at me. I do not care for all I know was that I need him. He's the only thing I have.

He told me that he's gone.

Was that true?

If ever that the answer was yes,

Why is it that I can see his face beneath my eyes.

"Mikan…?"

I wanted to move away from where I am standing right now but I can't. My feet were stucked. It seems to be frozen, heavy and unable to be moved. For that certain reason, I know, I must face reality… The unfair reality that I'm trying to escape right at this moment of my life.

"Hoi, Mikan-chan! Daydreaming again, eh?"

Questions bothered my mind. There were hundreds… no thousands of them in my head. Because of this, pain struck my head. It seemed that someone or something is cracking my head into pieces., I wanted to let them go of them. I really want to… Well, I must release them. But I can't. My lips are trembling. I don't know what to do. This is the first time that such nervousness had struck my whole self. My heart is still beating fast. It beats faster as the old man steps closer to me.

"Mikan-chan, nane? Are you alright?"

I don't know what to do. I wanted to ask him something even just one question. But I really can't… my lips were also frozen.

The wind chills my body up to the bones. It seems that I saw someone from the graveyard. This really scares me. I want to faint right this very moment of my life to escape the trouble or even just this scene that is bothering my mind.

Well, I must ask him a thing.

Even just this one…

"Wh…Who are…you?"

I did it.

"Mikan, nane--"

But the fact that I did it makes me unhappy. It seems that I saw a heroes face from glory to defeat. It was the eyes of a man from happiness to sadness. From bliss…to tremble…

Now we were in different situations. Now, his emotions were my emotions a minute ago. He was the one trembling now.

"Well… I guess I am not on the right place to not understand you." He slowly said without a single breath.

"Huh?" I gasped.

Now it seems that he is the one who saw someone from the graveyard.

Gosh.

Hey., I don't look like someone from the graveyard…Well… I guess…But I don't care about that much for now.

For today, I must discover who the visitor was. Was he really my granpa?

If he really is… well... He sure was an Unexpected Visitor.

**,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+,.+'+**

**(a/n: ** I hope that you liked the first chapter. Oh., one thing, to those people who were expecting me to make another story that is quite funny.., Well.., I guess that I will just make one after this.I hope that you'll leave a comment after reading this. Thanks a lot!


End file.
